Gyomei Himejima
|weight = 130 kg |birthday = August 23rd |hair_color = Black |eye_color = White |affiliation = Demon Slayer Corps |occupation = Demon Slayer Stone Pillar |combat_style=Breath of Stone |status = Unknown |manga_debut = Chapter 44 |anime_debut = Episode 21 |japanese_va = Tomokazu Sugita |image_gallery = Gyomei Himejima/Image Gallery }} |Himejima Gyōmei}} is a Demon Slayer and the Stone Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. Appearance Gyomei is a hulking figure amongst the Demon Slayers. He is one of the tallest characters in the series, easily towering over his fellow Pillars. He is powerfully built and extremely muscular. He has spiky black hair and a prominent scar running horizontally across his forehead. Having been blind since childhood, he has white eyes with no visible irises or pupils. His eyes frequently tear-up when he gets emotional. Gyomei wears the black and white uniform typical of a Demon Slayer, with an olive green happi draped over his shoulders. He also sports a large-beaded necklace around his neck and carries ojuzu when he is not engaged in battle. Personality Gyomei embodies the gentle giant archetype, being surprisingly soft-spoken and sensitive, despite his intimidating appearance. He is also shown to be quite pious, carrying his prayer beads at all times and offering prayers in poignant situations. Though he maintains a fairly reserved disposition, Gyomei harbors a very objective and somewhat suspicious view of the people around him, owing to his experiences before becoming a Demon Slayer. He is ever-cognizant of what others, particularly children or those younger than him, are capable of if given the opportunity. By reason of his doubtful nature, it can take a while for Gyomei to completely accept and trust others. When he does open up and let others in, he is unwaivering in his commitment to them. History Before Gyomei was a Demon Slayer and Pillar, he lived with nine other children who were orphans and raised them in a temple. The area was well known for demon attacks so Gyomei had always burned Wisteria Incense to ward off any demons that would harm him and the children. One night, one of the nine children disobeyed the temple rules and traveled beyond its borders. He is immediately accosted by a demon, and in order to save his own life, he tells the demon to eat the other children including Gyomei. After night fell, the child invited the demon into the temple after putting out the Wisteria Incense. Four children were immediately killed by the demon and the remaining children insisted on escaping the temple, ignoring Gyomei's orders. His frail stature and blindness fueled the distrust the children had in Gyomei's ability to protect them, which led them to abandon him and ultimately getting killed by the demon. In the end, only one child—the youngest, Sayo—had listened and stayed behind in fear of the demon. Though it is unknown how the exchange went down, Gyomei had been cut across the forehead by the demon but soon reversed the situation and began attacking the demon mercilessly after realizing he had a "frightening amount of power."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 135, Page 15 He went on and beat the demon's head until the sun arose. Soon after, people came to the scene of the incident to help but due to a misunderstanding with Sayo saying "That man's a monster. He killed them. He killed everyone."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 135, Page 16 the villagers thought she meant Gyomei and not the demon. He was later imprisoned and charged with the murder of the seven children but Kagaya Ubuyashiki, a.k.a "Oyakata-sama", intervened and released him before he would've been executed for his false crimes. Later on, Gyomei became a Demon Slayer and after only two months, the Stone Pillar. Synopsis Natagumo Mountain Arc Gyomei was present with the other Pillars when Tanjiro Kamado awoke. Functional Recovery Training Arc Demon Train Arc Gyomei appears at the very end of the arc, where it shows him receiving the news of the Flame Pillar, Kyojuro Rengoku's, death. Gyomei is visibly saddened, tearing up, and offers up a prayer. Abilities and Powers As a Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps, Gyomei is a very powerful swordsman.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 2 He is stated by both Tanjiro and Inosuke Hashibira to be the strongest Demon Slayer in the entire Demon Slayer Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 134, Page 8 This is further given credence by Upper Moon One, Kokushibo, who noted that Gyomei's natural physical abilities have been trained to their absolute peak and also stated that in the last three hundred years, he has not encountered a warrior of Gyomei's caliber.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 169, Page 3 He was able put up a fight against the strongest Upper Moon for a brief time without the use of his Demon Slayer Mark, further showing the extent of his skill.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 169 Natural Abilities *'Master Swordsman': Being a Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps, Gyomei is one of the most powerful and skilled swordsmen in the entire organization. *'Immense Strength': Gyomei possesses immense physical strength, as shown when he uses his strength to push a large boulder bigger than him through a town.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 134, Page 9 Through "Repetitive Actions", he is capable of doing a set of pre-determined movements in order to maximize concentration.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 134, Page 17 Even before undergoing training as a Demon slayer, Gyomei had already possessed incredible strength despite having a weak build at the time he discovered his abilities. *'Immense Reflexes': During their battle, Kokushibo noted that in stark contrast to Gyomei's large physical build, he possesses extremely fast and quick reflexes being able to easily move around his body to avoid all of his attacks, the Upper Moon even remarking that the ease and the grace that he moved was almost absurd to believe.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 169, Page 14 *'Immense Endurance': Gyomei possesses tremendous levels of physical endurance, able to take multiple attacks from Kokushibo, the Upper Moon One, receiving only minor injuries and continues to fight.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 169, Page 17-18''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 171, Page 15 *'Enhanced Hearing': Gyomei has incredible hearing, being able to hear the sound of Muzan Kibutsuji's flesh regeneration during their brief confrontation.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 139, Page 6 Later during his battle with Upper Moon One, Kokushibo noticed that Gyomei uses the sound of his chains rattling to tell the exact position the chain is in and uses that to guide his axe and flail during combat.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 *'Crimson Red Nichirin Blade': During the battle against Kokushibo, Sanemi strikes Gyomei's spiked flail with his sword, turning both of them briefly red.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 175, Page 21 Later in the battle against Muzan, Gyomei is able to turn both his spiked flail and axe red by striking them together.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 190, Page 15 *'Demon Slayer Mark': Later during his battle against Upper Moon One, Gyomei displayed that he too, has awakened his mark, appearing as cracked earth fissure like patterns on both of his forearms.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 169, Page 18 When activated it drastically increases his physical and mental abilities, allowing him to fight the Upper Moon One for long a period of time.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 170-Chapter 176 * き る |Sukitōru Sekai}}: A different perspective of the world. Despite being blind, Gyomei gained the ability to see a perfect image of his enemies in his mind and sense them naturally.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 173, Page 6 Swordsmanship *'Unique Weapon': Gyomei wields a swinging/whipping weapon similar to a kusarigama, consisting of an ono (axe) attached to a spiked flail via a long chain. To compensate for his lack of sight, Gyomei utilizes the sound of the chain to direct the motion of the axe and flail, allowing him to wield the weapon effectively. The weapon was forged from the same metals used in the creation of Nichirin Blades. Its craftsmanship in particular is noted for being incredibly high-class, and even superior to the swords forged during the Sengoku period, when swordsmithing was at the peak of development. Even the Upper Moon One, Kokushibo could not cut through the chain and was forced to instead resort to close range combat.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 169, Page 10-11 の |Iwa no Kokyū}}: * ノ ・ |Ichi no kata: Jamongan sōkyoku}}: Gyomei throws both the flail and axe towards his intended target and manipulates the chain by rotating it thus causing the axe and flail to also rotate in order to drill and grind right though his target.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 171, Page 12-13 * ノ き|Ni no Kata: Tenmen Kudaki}}: Gyomei throws both his axe and spiked flail for a pincer move before smashing down on the chain to cause the flail to then rebound and smash his target from afar.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 169, Page 8 * ノ の |San no Kata: Ganku no Hadae}}: Gyomei unleashes a series of slashes with his sword deflecting nearby attacks.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 139, Page 8 * ノ ・ |Shi no Kata: Ryūmongan・Sokusei}} - Gyomei manipulates both the flail and axe weapons at both ends of the chain by swing the chain on both sides in order to strike his opponents using a two pronged wide ranged attack.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 169, Page 15-16 * ノ |Go no kata: Garin gyōbu}} - Gyomei strikes his opponent with a simultaneous axe and iron ball barrage.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 176, Page 7 Trivia *Gyomei is blind, thus explaining the reason for the lack of pupils in his eyes. It is unknown whether an incident had caused him to be blind or he was born like this.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 135, Page 14 *According to Tengen Uzui, Gyomei was one of the two people who became a Pillar only two months after becoming a Demon Slayer, the other being Muichiro Tokito.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 87, Page 4 *It is heavily implied that the orphan who disobeyed the rules and let the Demon into the temple was Kaigaku, the future Upper Moon Six and a Breath of Thunder user. *Gyomei is the only Pillar who doesn't use a Nichirin Blade, instead favoring a set of chained axes. *"Namu Amida Butsu" also known as Nembutsu, is a chant from the Shin Buddhism. A common translation is: "I entrust myself to the Buddha of Infinite Light and Life". *Gyomei cries like a hobby, and cries even when the garbage is messy. He was taught by a fellow monk. *Gyomei loves cats. *One of his hobbies is playing the shakuhachi, a type of flute. Quotes *(To Tanjiro Kamado) "If I never got attacked by that Demon, I would have lived my entire life not knowing I was strong."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 135 *(To Kokushibo) "For example, even if the mark had not appeared, as long as you are in the Demon Slayer Corps, there is no guarantee you will live to tomorrow. Why would I cling to life at this point? No one becomes a Hashira with such half-hearted determination. That horrible insult... makes me boil with anger."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 10-11 Navigation ru:Гёмей Химеджима pl:Gyomei Himejima Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Slayers Category:Pillars